1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flex circuit assemblies and more particularly to assemblies in which flex circuits are used to carry signals into and out of gas-tight chambers.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Direct access storage devices (DASD), or disk drives, store information on concentric tracks of a rotatable magnetic disk. In such devices flex circuits may extend out of gas tight chambers. Further efficiencies in integrating flex circuit and gas tight chambers are needed.
The present invention is an assembly in which a concave member and a first substrate having a transverse opening is superimposed over the concave member to form an internal chamber. A second substrate having a transverse opening is also superimposed over said first substrate, and an electrical connector means is mounted on the second substrate. A flex circuit is interposed in spaced relation between the first substrate and the concave member. An extension of the flex circuit projects through the transverse openings of the first and second substrate to engage the electrical connector means.